Proposals
category:Official This is a page for putting up Proposals to modify the Rules. To propose a new rule, click this link. Rules on for proposals, voting, and enactment. :To vote FOR, use to display :To vote AGAINST, use to display :To vote DEFERENTIAL, use to display Be sure to precede your vote with an asterisk (*) and follow it with your signature (~~~~), ex: * ~~~~ * ~~~~ * ~~~~ To display: * -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 04:49, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 04:49, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 04:49, 28 March 2008 (UTC) = Proposals = Enacted Proposals - Failed Proposals :All proposals currently need 5 out of 7 players to vote FOR, in order to enact it, and it must be the oldest proposal, according to the Rules. proposed rule "2.1 Hit Points" A. A new page "Hit Points" shall be created within the nomic wiki. On the "Hit Points" page a list of all players will be kept. Each player's current number of hit points (hp) shall be listed next to their name. B. All players currently shall be assigned one-hundred (100) hit points (hp). C. Whenever a new player joins, they are assigned one-hundred (100) hit points (hp). D. Only Admins may edit this page. Admins may only edit this page if another rule mandates that the "Hit Points" page be edited, or if a rule mandates that a player's hit points (hp) are to be edited. E. Admins may not make changes which exceed those mandated by rules. Votes * Beilerod 16:05, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Mason11987 (T) 17:05, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Stargirl84 19:56, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Fillian 19:58, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Discussion this will allow us to add rules affecting hp later, or add rules which tie hp levels to other things Beilerod 16:05, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :I will only vote for this when I see what the rules will be affecting hp. K Swiss 87 16:32, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::there are none yet, and all rules which would affect hp, or make hp affect something else would require a vote... so this is just adding something silly that other rules can make useful later...tl;dr - just vote for it! Beilerod 16:58, 28 March 2008 (UTC) I'm making a better proposal for this at some point, but I can only do so much today. So I'll propose an amendment to this. You're upkeeping it til then Dugas. Mason11987 (T) 17:06, 28 March 2008 (UTC) proposed rule "2.2 Fillian" Everyone except Fillian shall be allowed to edit Fillian's page. Votes * K Swiss 87 17:04, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Mason11987 (T) 17:07, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Stargirl84 17:31, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Fillian 18:14, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Beilerod 18:15, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * ACCAT88 19:08, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Ltwinters05 19:12, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Discussion This would be incredibly funny. K Swiss 87 17:04, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :Because the numbering is not part of the proposal itself, imo. I'm going to change it to be #2.2. If you think that's breaking Dugas' rule, use a CfJ. Also, on those grounds I gave a title to this and the other proposal. Mason11987 (T) 17:10, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :After posting the content of your proposal you changed it to fix grammar, so I'm changing it back to be in accordance with rule 1.3C. Mason11987 (T) 17:27, 28 March 2008 (UTC) who the is this accat person? Beilerod 19:28, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :Cory. Mason11987 (T) 19:29, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Amend 1.3 Proposals A. Any Players may submit a Proposal to change the Ruleset or Gamestate, by posting an entry on the Proposals page that describes those changes (unless the Player already has 2 Proposals pending). B. Proposals can either be Pending, Enacted, or Failed. When a Proposal is first put forward, it is considered Pending. C. After a Proposal or Amendment or Rule is published for the first time on the proposals page and is open for voting, it may not be edited at all, even for grammatical errors. Votes * Mason11987 (T) 17:15, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Stargirl84 17:32, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Ltwinters05 18:46, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * K Swiss 87 22:33, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Fillian 23:58, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Discussion I removed: , or has already made 3 Proposals that day From part A. This will not restrict someone from making proposals if everyone is on and actively voting during the day. But they are still restricted by the 2 pending proposals rule. Mason11987 (T) 17:15, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :You can't hurry the democratic process! K Swiss 87 22:34, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Proposed rule "2.3 Grind Level" A''' Every player has a stat called "Grind Level", herein refered to as GLvl, which is recorded on the Data page. '''B Every current player is assigned a GLvl of one hundred (100). Each new player is assigned a GLvl of one hundred. C''' Once a day, one (1) Admin shall add the value of each player's GLvl to their "Points" stat, also stored on the Data page. '''D The GLvl may only be changed by an Admin, and only under circumstances explicitly directed by a rule. Votes * Mason11987 (T) 17:24, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Beilerod 18:24, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Fillian 19:55, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Stargirl84 19:57, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Discussion There isn't yet any purpose for points, as both mine and Clark's amendment failed. But assuming someone puts up Clark's amendment without the invert (so it can pass) then this will provide a mechanism to get points. If points are defined as the way to win the game (as we suggested) then this will create an expected end-game in about 90 days. Of course GLvls can be changed, up or down, and point standards can be changed, and points themselves can be changed by other rules, but this is a start. Mason11987 (T) 17:24, 28 March 2008 (UTC) proposed rule "protect our page" A. For everyone except fillian, and for every personal page except fillian's personal page: the only person who can edit someone's personal page is the person who owns that personal page. B. Ownership of a personal page is defined as the person for whom the personal page is about has "ownership" of that page which is about them, and links to their name. C. this rule shall be placed in the dynasty rules section, and numbered by the admin beilerod to fit the current numbering scheme of the dynasty rules section votes * Beilerod 18:22, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Mason11987 (T) 19:04, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Fillian 19:56, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Stargirl84 19:58, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * K Swiss 87 22:35, 28 March 2008 (UTC) discussion for the lulz Beilerod 18:22, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :This needs a number before I vote. Mason11987 (T) 18:34, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::see the section C. - this way it will be numbered correctly once it passes Propsed Rule 1.10 Duels A. A Player can challenge another player at any time during the game to a duel. A duel consists of Pistols at sunrise. B. Pistols at sunrise means an admin must create a page and set a date for which the duel between the two players will take place. This duel will consist of who can edit this page (known as Duel *insert Players names here*) closest to the exact time for sunrise in Bejing, China. The two dueling players must post either a picture of or a link to a picture of a handgun. C. A Handgun is defined as either a video of Rick Astely, a weapon used to kill people that is small of enough for conceal carry that is not a crossbow', sword or tuna fish. If it is ambiguous, the loser of the duel may challenge the validity with recourse to the current King. If there is no King then the loser fails at the internetz unless it is proven that the winner Liekz Mudkipz but the loser still loses the duel. E. The time of the duel can be changed to sunrise in the capitol city of any communist country so long as the two duelers agree, but the default is always Bejing, China. Votes * Fillian 18:37, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Mason11987 (T) 18:40, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Ltwinters05 18:44, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Beilerod 18:50, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Stargirl84 19:58, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Discussion This will allow for ways of winning the game that are more active then just sitting there racking up points. In the future someone can easily propose a points sytem to attach to this dueling. *Fillian 18:37, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm voting against this on grounds that you didn't use the "Preview" button to make sure it didn't look stupid. Try again next time. Mason11987 (T) 18:40, 28 March 2008 (UTC) I am overly wary of all these complications. I think you may be trying to pull a fast one. Also, what Mason said. Beilerod 18:51, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Amend 1.9 All Players begin every dynasty with zero points. Points are recorded on the Data page. A Player may not achieve points unless he meets some circumstance outlined in some rule that explicitly states that he is to receive some number of points. If a Player achieves over 9000 points he has achieved victory in the current Dynasty.The game then enters into Hiatus. Once a Player achieves over 9000 points, the Player closest in points to the winning Player must create a page called "ITS OVER 9000!!!" and all other non winning Players must edit said page to say "What?! 9000? There is no way that can be right!!!" or else the winning Player shall have a distinct advantage in the next Dynasty that shall be determined in a future amendment. This page must be created and edited by the Players sometime during the Hiatus before the next Dynasty begins. Then a new Dynasty begins with the Player who achieved over 9000 points as King. (That Player may pass this role to another Player at this point, if he wishes.) The Hiatus continues until the new King posts an Ascension Address to the Forums - this may optionally include a proclamation to remove any number of Dynastic Rules. votes * Ltwinters05 18:55, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Mason11987 (T) 19:03, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Fillian 19:54, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Stargirl84 19:55, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Discussion This is exactly Clark's proposal without the invert part. Mason11987 (T) 19:41, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Propsed Rule 1.10 Duels A. A Player can challenge another player at any time during the game to a duel. A duel consists of Pistols at sunrise. B. Pistols at sunrise means an admin must create a page and set a date for which the duel between the two players will take place. This duel will consist of who can edit this page (known as Duel *insert Players names here*) closest to the exact time for sunrise in Bejing, China. The two dueling players must post either a picture of or a link to a picture of a handgun. C. A Handgun is defined as either a video of Rick Astely, a weapon used to kill people that is small enough for conceal carry that is not a crossbow, sword or tuna fish. If it is ambiguous, the loser of the duel may challenge the validity with recourse to the current King. If there is no King then the loser fails at the internetz unless it is proven that the winner Liekz Mudkipz but the loser still loses the duel. E. The time of the duel can be changed to sunrise in the capitol city of any communist country so long as the two duelers agree, but the default is always Bejing, China. Votes * Fillian 18:37, 28 March 2008 (UTC) * Mason11987 (T) 19:28, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Discussion This will allow for ways of winning the game that are more active then just sitting there racking up points. In the future someone can easily propose a points sytem to attach to this dueling. *Fillian 18:37, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :Better, I'm intrigued (just so you know, this is your second pending proposal). Mason11987 (T) 19:28, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :Rule 1.3C (as Dugas suggested) says you can't edit the proposal "at all" and so I've undone your edit Clark. Mason11987 (T) 20:17, 28 March 2008 (UTC)